


Metal Shaxx Riding: Revengeance

by joyeuseful



Series: My Destiny Drabbles [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Discussion of banging Shaxx, Ficlet, Gen, Shooting the Shit with Ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyeuseful/pseuds/joyeuseful
Summary: Rahool screws over the Young Wolf. She plots against him.
Series: My Destiny Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163759
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Metal Shaxx Riding: Revengeance

The Young Wolf stared down at the scout rifle Master Rahool had decrypted. A Seven-Six-Five. She had dismantled more than enough of these, tossing the weapon parts at Banshee-44 in hopes of something better.

But  _ this _ was criminal.

“I handed you an exotic engram. This is a  _ legendary _ scout rifle,” she said and tapped the gun. Maybe Rahool had handed her something from his stockpile and was hoarding her exotic.

“Decryption can break your heart,” Rahool replied. He was already looking back at his tablet. “Move along. There’s a group coming back from the Dreaming City who are sure to keep me busy. Reports have them going through the Lost Sectors for over eight hours.”

A fireteam of three pushed their way to him, loaded down with engrams, one of them running to pick up several lost ones from Kadi 55-30.

Peaking over her shoulder, her ghost chirped. “It’s okay. There will be other engrams.”

“This was supposed to be my new set of Orpheus Rigs. I’m stuck using a pair from three years ago! I can’t even infuse them anymore.” She tapped the quiver on her pant leg. A void arrow fell out through the bottom.

“I’m sure Xur will have a nice pair for you in a few days,” he said in an attempt to reassure her.

“Ughhhh, I don’t want to wait that long. We’re supposed to go to the Leviathan and beat up one of Calus’s robots tomorrow.” She pouted and kicked the ground, wandering past the vaults towards the Crucible handler. There was a chance Shaxx would give her an exotic after a set of weekly matches, but she didn’t want to get paired with a stack of blueberries that refused to capture the points.

Squinting at the Traveler, she remembered the last match she had been in. Three freshly risen guardians on her team that were equipped with a combination of rare and common weapons. There had been a fireteam of two who had taken one look at the new guardian’s and transmatted out.

So, of course, the opposite team was a fireteam of six. Four had the Flawless badge pinned to their armour and the other two had Unbroken.

It had been unpleasant enough that Shaxx had mercied the match, allowing her team to just lay down in the map and recover.

At least the Crucible handler had decided to be nice and give two of the newer members some legendary guns which had them excited. They had transmatted out while talking about going to Titan to test them out. One had been a sidearm and the other a grenade launcher.

The one with the grenade launcher was going to kill himself before the Hive had a chance.

Her ghost bumped against her head. “Hey, you don’t have to be a Nightstalker for Calus. You can try something new! You never use your arc abilities! How about that?”

“I don’t see the point. I can do more damage with a single golden gun shot over the entire arc super.” She turned and leaned against the railing. “Remember that time I was stuck in my super during the Gauntlet and Kay-9 died cause I couldn’t shoot from the plate? I don’t want to risk that again.” Pursing her lips, she glanced around the tower to ensure no one was looking her way and dropped the scout rifle over the edge. Maybe some city dweller would find and trade it for glimmer. Not that anyone wanted to go near the base of the tower with all the bodies landing there.

“I’ll just run my old rigs and hope Big Daddy Calus takes pity on me,” she said. She squinted at her ghost, who was looking over the side at where she had dropped the gun. “Remind me to put you in that shell he likes you to wear.”

It was Ghost’s turn to let out an exasperated sigh even though he had no lungs. “I hate that shell. It’s so lumpy looking. Makes me feel cheap too! Dressing up for Calus in hope that he will give us exotics.”

Sitting on the wall, she shrugged. “We all know he’s crazy, but he has good loot. There’s nothing wrong with taking advantage of that. I’ll keep doing it up until he  _ actually _ invites us to the Royal Pools. If he does that I’m out and hiding under Ikora’s robes for a month. I’m just frustrated. I wanted those Rigs and Rahool didn’t even give me an exotic back.”

“I’ve heard many a guardian share a similar sentiment, some have even tried to take vengeance on him for it.”

She leaned over and looked at the completely uninjured cryptarch. “Didn’t go well for them, eh?”

“A few decades back it was so bad that they had to put his quarters next to Lord Shaxx to stop him from moving into the Cryptarch Vault.”

The Young Wolf shuddered at mention of that hell hole. TR3-VR still haunted her dreams.

Oryx was nothing compared to that monster. “Imagine his face if he had moved there and woke up to Eramis’s crew trying to steal Outbreak.”

Ghost chirped and spun his shell happily. “He’d probably look out a plastisteel window and go back to bed.”

She chuckled at that mental thought and paused, thinking about Ghost’s words. “Wait, Rahool lives next door to Shaxx?”

His shell stopped it’s rotation and drew close, he was already nervous about this line of questioning. “Yes? No one will try to attack him with Shaxx nearby. Ikora lives down the hall too.”

There was definitely the attempt to stop what she had in mind from happening, but he should know better. No one could stop the Young Wolf if she put her mind to something. Saint-14 could attest to that.

She licked her lips, her hands stroking her Mountaintop grenade launcher. “Do you think he will recite Shakespeare to me?”

His iris narrowed. “Do you really want Mara Sov’s sloppy seconds?”

She smiled, her lips quirking. “Now, how do we know that was the truth? It could have been Riven attempting to cause division amongst us for Savathun.”

For a metal ball with a robotic eye, her ghost was certainly emotive. Frustration poured off him at the thought of  _ this _ conversation again. “How will having an… entanglement with Lord Shaxx help you get a new set of Orpheus Rigs?”

“Oh, I won’t get Orpheus Rigs. I will get  _ revenge _ and Rahool will  _ not _ get any sleep.”

As if on cue, Lord Shaxx released a guttural yell as a single guardian took down an entire team with a blade barrage.

Ghost spun around and looked between the two of them. “I’m staying in your bag.”


End file.
